


Mhm

by shadow_lover



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bartending in the Dark, Gen, Humor, Iroh Just Wants a Quiet Night Okay, Iroh Puts Up With a Lot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Words of wisdom from Uncle Iroh.





	Mhm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bash!!!

A mumbling, drunken voice ruined the post-closing peace, but Iroh mostly tuned it out as he started cleaning up. He Iroh liked operating a tea shop much better. He actually liked tea, for one thing. And everything was quiet and calm and pleasant.

But there weren't any tea shop openings in this town, and he had to make a living _somehow_ while on the run. He got cranky when he didn't have three balanced meals a day-- which was to say nothing of how intolerable his beloved nephew got if he missed a meal.

(He had mostly blocked from his memory the day of training they attempted to practice meditative fasting.)

The droning noise continued. Iroh said, "Mhm," and moved a tray of glasses.

So, taking over a conveniently vacant bar had really been the only option. Iroh definitely knew a thing or two about alcohol, from his time in the Fire army, and the long nights pretending to listen to his dumbass brother. And the dark environment was convenient for better concealing his identity.

He said, "Mm," to a pause in the noise, and poured himself a shot.

Zuko slammed his hands on the bar. "Fuck, are you even listening to me?!"

Uh, fuck. "You must be one with yourself," Iroh attempted sagely.

The scowling teen sighed and slumped down on the bar stool. "Ugh. You're right. Anyway..."

Sweet. Another successful night of counseling. Iroh downed the shot, then continued cleaning up.


End file.
